A Familiar Tune
by hotdogger
Summary: the sound is on the move once more, but what is their goal, and who is this new leader? drama/romanace/suspense eventaul pairing, major pairing OCxTemari... prolog posted


**Authors notes:** okay so I've got a little idea and I'm going with it. Should be slightly entertaining I hope, drama/romance/daily life (no romance till later) I haven't decided on pairing but there will be OCxTemari pairing. My grammar is piss poor too! So bear with it unless something really doesn't make sense, then by all means point it out. I hope that never happens though (but it will (-_-) *sigh*) anyways hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. And be thankful that I don't cause I'd kill Susake MUH HA HA HA! (U_U)

**Prolog: **A _new Sound! Different melody._

The big Shinobi known as Rishin shifted slightly in his seat, tiring hopelessly to straighten out his standard black flak jonin jacket, his scarred and bearded face crinkling at his failed attempts. He looked like he was in his early thirties but in actual fact he was barely twenty two years of age and it pissed him off to no ends that he looked so god damn old. he couldn't help but think that maybe it was his constantly sunken in eyes, that looked like to piss holes in the snow… well he thought so anyway most women thought he had, quote unquote sexy eyes. He stifled a chuckle, must men however were freaked right the fuck out when he stared at them. Something about 'looking into the depths of hell.' He brought his hands to his clan facial tattoo's rubbing his cheeks furiously. he forgotten what he had been doing in the council room in the first place, dropping his hands to the table and cleared his throat.

"You're shitting me right?" he lowered his head to rest despairingly in his large hands. He took a deep breath and almost chuckled at the report but resigned himself not to. After all, this was fairly serious.

"Well fuck me sideways I can't believe it, that motherfucker managed to survive and now his remains are residing in that lunatic Kabuto… well shit."

The more he thought about it the more he found it amusing; after all he'd watched the Snake Sanin survive battles that no normal ninja would ever walked away from.

"Well it doesn't matter now I guess. That fucker ain't gonna slither his slimy ass back here so we've got to make some serious decisions here."

He coyly glanced around the room flashing those present his trade mark lopsided grin.

"I hope everyone's comfortable, this no doubtable will take awhile." There was a few stifled groans and sour looks but everyone present understood the importance of this meeting.

"Our first matter of business, if you would Kurean" the short purple haired kunoichi straightened herself, clearing her throat before she spoke.

"Our first order of business, as I'm sure many of you have all ready heard, will be the election of the first Otokage of Otogakure."

……………………………………………………

'Well fuck' he was positively sure that he would not be elected and he had been even more assured that he would never win said election if elected, however much to his misfortune, he had not only been elected but, he had won said election by a landslide.

"FUCK" his one dominate thought had made itself vocal.

"I can't believe I fucking won…"

"I can." The feminine voice that spoke nearly ejected him from his chair.

"Holy fuck Kurean, don't scare me like that." The purpled haired girl only shrugged before plopping herself door in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"You know you're the best in this village so what's the big surprise? You practically ran this village by yourself during Orochimaru's absence."

"I did it because I had to, not because I wanted to." Once again Kurean only shrugged, casually blowing away some of her hair which had fallen into her line of sight.

"Well let's put it this way… you HAVE to! Who else can do it? Come on you're the only one that meets the requirements that the other village's set for their Kage, and we need a strong leader if were going to supplant ourselves as one of the great five powers." The man now known as the Otokage of Otogakure, Rishin Taitaro sighed heavily.

"Well now that that's settled, have you given our current situation much thought?"

"I have." His response lacked enthusiasm

"And?"

His right hand came up to massage his temple. "Unfortunately we have no current alliances thanks to my _wonderful_ …" he practically spat the word. "… predecessor and as a single power with no resources or commodities, for fuck sakes we don't even except missions. We might be a village but were a village full of misfit ninja, hell we barely have a civilian populace, just enough to run the few shops that we have. Kurean , when I ran this village in Orochimaru's absence we were a village that was created for no reason other then war and thus I ran it in a militaristic fashion..." He took the time to collect his thoughts before continuing. "The way we are now… well were fucked to be honest... But I've got a few idea's." he had just noticed that Kurean's normally lazy golden eyes were locked on him with what he almost thought might be interest.

"Alright… here's my plan. First, I'm sending a liaison to our countries Diaymo, though were not exactly on god terms with him, but maybe once our current situation is explained we can once again start taking missions and you never know maybe the bastard with fund us again. I'm sure that we'll be able to come up with some kind of arrangement. Secondly we are going to start evaluating or Shinobi I want them all documented and profiled, set into groups of three to four genin, with at least a chunin in command, preferably a jonin." Taking a stack of papers from underneath his arms he began placing them in order. "It is also imperative that we begin immediate scouting of medical personnel, I understand that no one in this village knows even the slightest about medical jitsu, but we need at least several civilian doctors on hand… GAh!. This is so fucking frustrating. How the hell did we even manage until now? We don't even have a hospital." A sickening thought sparked to life as he spoke. He knew how they had managed with out medics for so long. When it came to Orochimaru it was simple, if you were weak then you died. Only the strongest remained, he had no need for the injured. Spitting at the thought he continued. "Once the Genin teams have been assembled I'll assign several teams to begin the clean up of the weapons bunkers 5,6,7 and 10. One of them will make a makeshift hospital until we can afford to start construction on a new one. Also since we are horriblely over stocked with weapons it might be profitable to try and start trading with a few of the towns near by. Keep or prices cheap and hopefully establish a good trading line…" he glanced over at his companion, who seemed to actually be absorbed in thought, for once! "Well what you think Kurean? I mean there's a lot more that needs to be done, and I mean a LOT more, but I think we should start with that." For the first time in nearly half an hour his purple haired assistant spoke.

"See, that's why you were elected." Lifting her arm she gave him a very uncharacteristic thumbs up. All he could do was slap his head with his hand. "Fuck your lame."

"not as lame as you, mister 'look at my, I think I'm sexy half smile'"

"yeah yeah just shut up." He couldn't help but give her one of those exact lopsided grins, just out of spite.

"Oh and I almost forgot. I want to arrange a meeting with the Sands Kazekage, I think his name was…" he scratched the back of his head scrunching up his bearded face in thought.

"OH! I remember… Gaara."

Kurean's golden eyes noticeably widened at his statement. "you want to arrange a meeting with the Kazekage? You are aware that Orochimaru killed his father?"

"Yeah I know, but I bet the kid had no love for the bastard. Come on the man made him into his on personal weapon , he definitely was what you'd call a god father or even a good man for that matter, and from what I hear Gaara happens to be a very good Kage, so I doubt that he would refuse to meet when the peace is on the line."

"Did you just say peace?" The big, bearded man let out a husky laugh.

"What, You didn't think we'd remain hostile towards the world now that that snake bastard is gone did you? Peace Kurean is what I hope to bring to this village, peace and prosperity."

The little purple haired female merely giggled at his him.

"I guess your right, it's time that sound Shinobi started working towards a common goal that doesn't involve war." She hoisted herself from her chair and made her way towards his door.

"I'll inform the council and set about implicating your orders immediately, you should get back to your paper work." She watched as his mirth instantly died away with her words.

"Yeah, fine fine." He grumbled.

And with that she leisurely step threw his door out into the hallway and was gone.

He sat there staring at the papers before him for several minutes before he actually started going over his reports

"Well as soon as this is over I'm going to have to figure out exactly how I'm going to approach this whole Konoha business," he cringed inwardly. He kept asking himself the same question over and over again 'why me?'

……………………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
